1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to folding device, and more particularly to a folding device for scooters.
2. Description of Related Art
A scooter has an L-shaped structure including a vertical handle bar and a platform connected to a lower end of the handle bar. For easily stored and carried, a folding device is provided to connect the handle bar and the platform such that the scooter has an I-shaped structure after being folded. As usual, the folding device uses a plug and a socket to selectively fix the connection between the handle bar and the platform. The operate ways of the plug and the socket are followed.
1. Quick release device: a quick release device can quickly lock or release the connection between the handle bar and the platform. However, the quick release device is expensive. Accordingly, the cost of the scooter is raised.
2. Machine transmission: in this way, a puller is provided to pull the plug and make the plug being disengaged from the socket. The puller usually laterally or upwardly mounted onto the folding device for an easy operation. As a result, the puller may be hooked to an object or have an accident operation from the user during riding. It is very dangerous when the plug is suddenly disengaged from the socket.
3. Direct operation by hand: in this way, the plug usually laterally extends through the folding device. However, user's hand is situated folding route of the handle bar such that the user's hand may be hurt due to the handle bar that suddenly moves toward the platform when the plug is disengaged from the socket.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional folding devices for scooters.